


(Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is képes leszek megtanulni,) hogyan szeresselek helyesen

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: - Használhatod más szívét arra, hogy szeress? – Theo nem ismeri fel a saját hangját, a megtört suttogást, ami bármiféle istenhez könyörög megbocsátásért, aki hajlandó még megbocsátani neki.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 3





	(Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is képes leszek megtanulni,) hogyan szeresselek helyesen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marauderswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderswolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [(i don't think i can ever) learn how to love you right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149489) by [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf). 



A légzése még mindig akadozó volt, a hideg éjszakai levegő a zsigereiig hatolt. Maga köré néz, és próbálja lenyugtatni magát a lehető legegyszerűbb módon. Látja a szobát maga körül, és meggyőződik arról, hogy még mindig a Dunbar-Geyer ház vendégszobájában van. Hogyha a hallását ráirányítja, valószínűleg hallana három lassú, alvó szívverést – valamit, amit ő már megpróbált, de beletört a bicskája. Az érzelmei teljesen összezavarodtak és átcsaptak a feje felett. Néhány másodperc után mély levegőt szív a tüdőjébe, a szemében érzi a könnyeket felgyülemleni, de nem hagyja, hogy kicsorduljanak.

A rémálmok még mindig felülkerekednek rajta. Azt hitte, hogy egy idő után a visszatérő emlékei annak, ahogyan a pokol belé mártotta a karmait és lehúzta magához majd elviselhetőbbek lesznek. Igazán tudhatta volna, hogy nem. Az agya rendkívül készségesen pumpálja belé a rettegést és a megbánást.

Az ágyon elgurulva a jobb oldalára fordul és a falat nézi – fehér, sima és üres, a keze kinyúl felé és megsimítja, az ujjbegyei a lágyan cirógatják a felületet. Theo azt kívánja, hogy bárcsak ő is egy fehér, üres fal lehetne, hogy bárcsak eldobhatná az ocsmány, mocskos önmagát. De ez nem lehetséges. Az ujjai végig siklanak a hideg falon, és Theo vissza emlékszik rá, ahogyan a körmei a beton padlóba kapaszkodtak, ahogyan lerántották a pokolba. A kezét a mellkasához húzza a szegycsontja fölé, majd oda, ahol a szívének kellene lennie. Ehelyett Taráé van ott. 

Egy pillanatra megpróbál visszaemlékezni, milyen is volt, mielőtt megrontották, mielőtt a valódi választásokat kivették a kezéből, és csak vér és megbánás maradt, ami remegő ujjait fedte. Rájön, hogy nem képes igazán megérteni vagy átérezni a mosolyokat és a boldogságot maga körül, túl mélyen van hozzá a sötétségben, amibe akkor rántották le, mikor még túl naiv volt, hogy megértse. Ahol szeretetnek kellene lennie csak kongó üresség és homály van, és Theo elmereng rajta, hogy valódi-e ez az érzés egyáltalán, vagy csak egy önmaga által fejlesztett módszer arra, hogy ne őrüljön bele a megpróbáltatásokba és a rajta végzett kísérletekbe.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílik, majdnem némán, majd ugyanúgy visszacsukódik. Lágy léptek hangja ütötte meg a fülét, ahogyan a fa padló megnyikordul az enyhe nyomásváltozásra. A matrac megmordul ahogyan besüllyed valaki más súlya alatt, de Theo a szemeit a falon tarja. nem érnek egymáshoz de elégé közel vannak, és Theo hagyja, hogy a másik test melege csillapítsa a háborgó zsigerei sajgását.

\- Megint rémálmod volt?

A hang nehéz a még mindig a szemében ülő álomtól, és Theo elmereng, hogy vajon, hogy vette észre a rémálmát, miközben aludt, és hogy vajon ez nem e valami hátborzongató, elcseszett kukkolás. Nem válaszol, a levegő félelemmel és bűntudattal megtelve körülöttük nehéz, nem is beszélve a könnyek és izzadság sós aromájáról.

\- A nővéred volt az? - suttogja Liam, mintha csak attól félne, hogy attól, hogy szavakba önti a kérdést Tara ismét meg fog jelenni, és ismét lerántja magához Theot a pokolba. Theo ingatja a fejét, nem bízva a hangjában hogy szavakat formáljon.

\- Oké mássz arrébb.

Theo túl fáradt hozzá, hogy való velőset vagy csípőst válaszoljon, vagy hogy kigúnyolja Liamet, amiért úgy bánik vele, mint egy gyerekkel, aki fél a sötétben. Az élet az, amitől fél, de erről soha nem beszél. Közelebb húzódik a falhoz, elég helyet csinálva ahhoz, hogy a másik test is beférjen mellé. A lepedők hideg része és a térde finom nekikoccanása a falnak eltereli a gondolatait. Meg kellene kérdeznie magától, hogy vajon miért csinálja ezt, de a válasz minden alkalommal éget és addig akarja a szőnyeg alá söpörni, amíg csak lehet. Mögüle fészkelődést hall, míg az ágy teljesen be nem süpped mellette. A hátuk összeér, vállaik egymásnak koccannak és Theo fürdőzik a másik test közelségében és melegében, magába szívja az érintést, amit olyannyira szomjazott.

Percek fulladnak renyhe, néma semmibe és Theo úgy érzi megfullad, de nem tud levegőért kapni, akkor sem tudna, ha akarna. Láthatatlan kezed szorítják el a torkát és nem nyúl oda, hogy göcsös ujjakkal karmolja el őket onnan, csak megadással köszönti őket, mint minden éjjel. Mennyi idő telik el, azt nem tudja. Liam nem erőlteti a témát, mint mindig, és Theonak fogalma sincs, hogy hogyan kellene viselkednie; a szokásos hibátlan színjátéka és meggyőző szövegei mintha csak a szeme előtt kapnának lángra, otthagyva őt egy rakás, izzó hamuval a kezében. Mélyet nyel és megpróbálja megtölteni a tüdejét elég levegővel, de Liam illata nem hagyja neki békét - pézsmaillatú, erős, fenyőtűk és fű illata, egy közeledő viharé, egy Theo szívét hasogató robbanás.

\- Használhatod más szívét arra, hogy szeress? – Theo nem ismeri fel a saját hangját, a megtört suttogást, ami bármiféle istenhez könyörög megbocsátásért, aki hajlandó még megbocsátani neki. A bűntudat még mindig kényelmetlen gúzsba kötve tarja ahhoz az érzelmi tornádóhoz, amihez nincs is hozzá szokva és meg sem próbálja kezelni. Ennek az szerelemnek az érzése nem szabadhat őhozzá tartoznia. Régebben mindig csak elvette, amit akart, de ezt nem, ezt biztosan nem. Ezt sosem. Az szemei égnek és olyan erővel zárja be őket, hogy halvány fejfájás kezd éledezni a feje hátuljában.

Nem számít válaszra, sosem számít. A csend elég hozzá, hogy elfelejttesse vele azokat a falakat, amiket maga köré épített, és elengedi magát. A szoba sötétsége tükrözi az ő belsőjét. Ismét fészkelődés és két erős kar rántja vissza a valóságba. Sírni akar és sikoltani, de elolvad az oly keservesen vágyott védelmező ölelésben. Megtört, sebezhető és fáradt. Saját maga legszörnyűbb ellensége.

\- Más tüdőjével is tudsz lélegezni, nem igaz? Miért kellene a szívnek különböznie? - suttogja Liam, arcával Theo feje hátuljának simulva és valaki megborzong, az hogy ez ő volt, vagy Liam, Theot teljesen hidegen hagyja. A karok körülötte megszorulnak mielőtt egy határozott csók hullik a vállára és Theo nem jut szóhoz. Liam szája még ott időzik, lélegzete végig siklik a bőrön.

El akar húzódni és azt mondani, hogy a szív a mellkasában ártatlan vérrel van áztatva, hogy a megjavíthatatlanul megrontották. Ordítani akarja, hogy nem érti ezeket az érzéseket, amiket hirtelen már nem tud többé szőnyeg alá söpörni és hogy nem tudja, hogy mit tegyen, hogy fusson előlük olyan gyorsan, ahogyan csak tud, vagy csak hagyja, hogy elnyeljék. Karmolni akar, hörögni, sírni, ordítani és szenvedni, mert tudja, hogy ezt érdemli.

A választás lehetőségét ismét kitépik a kezéből, ezúttal egy homlok a vállán, és a lágy motyogás, ami egyre csak azt ismételgeti: ez nem az ő hibája. A levegőben vegyes feromonok keringenek - rettegés, zavarodottság és valami, amit Theo nem képes felismerni, de szeretne belefulladni. Liam nem tolja, hanem húzza, Theo már érti. Már hosszú ideje haladtak efelé, és ezt Theo már azelőtt megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy egyáltalán elkezdődött volna.

Ismét nyüszítés hallik, ezúttal az ő torkából, ahogyan megbocsátásért könyörög, ezúttal a nővérétől. Mert ugyan ez sem nem az ő szíve, sem nem a szerelem, amit neki joga lenne érezni, de mégis olyan kétségbeesetten akarja. Annyira, hogy azt képtelenség leírni. Tudja, hogy a Pokol ismét összehozza majd őket, és az örökkévalóságban egyesülve Theo jól tudja, hogy fizetni fog, és ő majd kitépi a szívét, újra és újra, visszavéve, ami jog szerint az övé, de Theo képes lesz megtartani magának egy apró melegséget, egy apró lángot, és ez több, mint elég lesz. Több, mint amit valaha is kívánhat.

Így hát csak belelazul Liam ölelésébe, és feladja a harcot.


End file.
